Don't Get Too Close
by Charli.Scorose.Love
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have a hateful attitude towards each other and their partners. Then, an old law is re-instated, and they find themselves in a completely different situation. Scorose Marriage Law Fic. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The News Of The Law

**A/N this is only my 2nd fic so bare with me. Hope you enjoy and leave a review! **

Don't Get Too Close

Scorpius had just come from his Charms class. Boy did Professor Finnigan work them hard! Today, they had been covering basic spells from the first to third years, because some people, in the midst of the harder N.E.W.T spells had forgotten what Scorpius thought of as the easiest spells ever. It had made him laugh though. Professor had tried to demonstrate Wingardium Leviosa and managed to burn the feather. Thinking about this as he made his way back to the Head's Dorm, his mood suddenly changed as he remembered what the Minister let slip to his father. There was going to be a new law, well, a comeback of an old law, this term. Scorpius reckoned that McGonagall going to announce it during breakfast or dinner the next day.

As he reached portrait he could hear giggling from inside. Weasley must be in there with her smarmy git of a boyfriend, Tyler Thomas, again. Now, Scorpius could understand wanting to be with your significant other. But honestly did Weasley have to see Thomas every flipping day? He was cold and wanted a shower, and he didn't honestly care about the Weasel and her pathetic excuse of a man being in there. He said the password and pushed through the portrait hole, in which he saw the Weasel and Thomas locked in a passionate embrace. Scorpius, somehow angered by the site, stomped over and shouted,

"Weasley! Go do it somewhere else! I'm tired and don't want to come into THIS!"

Rose, annoyed at Scorpius's actions, tugged Tyler to his feet.

"OK. I will. But mark my words, Ferret Spawn, you will get hell if I catch you with Parkinson's in here." And with that, Rose stalked off towards her room, pulling a starstruck Tyler with her.

Later that evening at dinner, Scorpius was in a bad mood. He didn't even know why- it wasn't like he cared about what the Weasley Spawn did. He moodily stabbed his steak, thinking.

A sudden tap of a glass snapped Scorpius back into the real world. He saw the Headmistress standing at the podium.

"Can all students that are not in the sixth or seventh year please vacate the hall? Thank you."

Begrudingly, the majority of the students left the hall, grumbling about unfairness, or in the boys' cases, not being able to finish eating.

"Now, of any of you have heard about the new law. It is, simply put, a marriage law. Tomorrow you will have found out who will be your spouse. Please fill out these questionnaires about who you believe you would match. Goodnight."

When the Headmistress left, the place was an uproar.

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS!"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIPS?"

Rose, meanwhile, sat and filled out her papers. And across the hall, so did a certain blonde-haired Slytherin. Tomorrow, they would find out their fate.

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you want more! No point me writing if no-one wants to read!**

DivergentRavenclawOfDistrict12


	2. Chapter 2: Answering Demands

**A/N: Hey! So, there weren't many reviews but quite a few follows, so I guess you want me to carry on. So here you go… Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter. To be frank, (no, not Neville's dad, the phrase) isn't it obvious I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. However, I own Tyler Thomas, and the plot. **

Don't Get Too Close- Chapter 2: Answering Demands

Scorpius frowned at his questionnaire. He was on the last question for the "Perfect Spouse" Section:

30. What is your perfect spouse's hair colour?

Scorpius realised you could interpret this in two ways. If you had a favourite hair colour and would like that on your new significant other, you could put that. If you had a person in mind, your "perfect spouse", you would put his or hers hair colour. Scorpius went for the former. He grinned, thinking, and scrawled in his italic handwriting… "red, preferably auburn/ deep red". He thought he didn't have a girl in mind…

Across the hall at the Gryffindor table, Rose was on the same question. She didn't know why it mattered, but scribbled in her bold calligraphy, "platinum blond or similar" before going onto the next section- "Your Wedding" and sat for a moment, imagining, before writing her paragraph:

"I would be here at Hogwarts, in July I hope. I would wear my mother's wedding dress, or maybe his mother's depending. It would be in the grounds, but away from the Quidditch Pitch. My whole family, even Aunt Fleur, but not Great-Great Aunt Muriel, would all be there, as could his family, if that's what he wanted. The rings would be white gold or platinum, not a tacky gold."

Scorpius, unaware of the racket still going on around him, was also writing his description:

"It would be cool to have it here at Hogwarts, next to the Quidditch Pitch. I'd have a platinum ring, she'd wear a beautiful dress and I'll wear black dress robes. My best friend, Sam Zabini, can be the best man because I don't have a brother."

Rose looked up from her paper, seeing that the Headmistress had settled everyone down again. Everyone was starting to scribble their answers. While everyone else was still on the first section, Rose and Scorpius were both on the last question

50. What did your parents say to you when you left for Hogwarts that still has special significance to you?

They didn't even have to think.

"That must be Rose Weasley. Make sure you beat her in every test, Scorp, and don't get too close to her. Grandfather would never forgive you if you married some-one like her, a blood-traitor family."

"So that's young Scorpius Malfoy. Beat him in every test. Don't get too close- Grandpa would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

And with that, they put their quills away and handed in their parchments. They walked off to the Heads' Dorms, alone, but together.

_xxx_

Later that evening, the couples were announced, but not before a list a rules.

"You must sleep in the same room and bed. There will be three couples to a dorm. You will still be in your houses but won't eat with them- there will be dorm tables."

Scorpius grimanced. He had thought it over, and realised his answers led to only two people. Lily Potter, or… Rose Weasley. Either wasn't the best. And Potter was only compatible with the red hair one. He had come to expect Rose. No! Weasley, he chided himself. But then, if he did get her, she would be a Malfoy soon. Scorpius wasn't sure whether he minded this or not.

"You cannot keep up any current relationships. Even if you do not feel for your new partner you must have complete commitment to them as you would a partner of your choice. You MUST attend Relationship And Marriage classes, or RAM as so eloquently put on your equipment and timetables."

Scorpius smirked and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Finally, you will have to have a child within two years of marriage."

Scorpius chocked. He could handle being, however horrible, married to Weasley, but… intimate? He shuddered at the thought. He then sat up, back in reality, and felt all eyes on him, the Minister glaring at him.

Coughing slightly, the Minister announced, "Let the pairings begin!"

Scorpius sighed. This was bound to be a while.

"…Dominique Weasley and Sam Zabini, Tyler Thomas and Penelope Parkinson. Lastly, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. Now go and greet your future spouses!"

Scorpius slowly walked towards Rose. Tears were silently pouring down her cheeks. He knew Thomas didn't care. He will have ditched her for Parkinson. He sat down next to her, and silently took her hand. She looked shocked, but didn't immediately pull her hand away. Then, she roughly pulled her hand off.

"Malfoy! I don't need your sympathy. Don't touch me. Let's just go find who we're in a dorm with."

They were with the new Zabini's and his cousin, Hannah Greengrass and her new husband, Philippe Krum. Viktor had decided Hogwarts was better for his son than Durmstrang. Not a bad dorm, Scorpius thought. They were given the password, "perfectum matrimonium" (both Rose and Scorpius snorted at this, knowing their Latin. The others looked confused.) and they went off.

As they walked, Scorpius realised that although she hated him, he didn't. He didn't want to _marry _her, or be intimate with her, but he didn't hate her. Even if she did. And he was going to fight to make sure she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, that he wouldn't force her into anything, and ultimately- he wanted her to happy. Even if that meant that he wasn't.

Rose walked down the corridor, deep in thought. She hated him, or so she thought. Did she? Well, she knew she didn't like him, not in a dating way, let alone _marrying _him, or having a _child _with him. God, the thought of being _with _him, like _that, _disgusted her. But… he wasn't like his father. He was an okay guy, and didn't have a much of a player reputation as he did last year. In fact, she hadn't noticed any girls crying over the fact that he had ditched them after a one-night stand. No, there hadn't been one girl. No rebounds; no one-night stands. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all..?

**A/N: This one is longer, just over a 1000 words! In my other fic, which is also only 2 chapters so far, and last chapter, I have had issues with how long they've been. Very short. So, hopefully you like this one more! Please review on your way out! **


	3. Chapter 3: That First, Awkward Night

Chapter 3

They walked in silence while their dorm-mates chatted animatedly. Seemed like the new Zabini's and Krum's are fine with each other, Scorpius thought. Yay for them.

When they reached their portrait, Sam told her- the portrait was of an infamous Muggle Frenchwoman, Madame Harding, with little relevance to Hogwarts, but was apparently an awesome French teacher somewhere in Birmingham- the password, and they went in. It couldn't be more perfect, in Scorpius's opinion. The common room was filled with comfy sofas, tables, a few shelves of books and a kitchenette complete with Muggle appliances that Scorpius didn't understand. There were three doors going off the common room, each with an engraved plaque. Naturally, Scorpius and Rose's room was labelled "The Malfoys". Rose roughly pulled him over to it, scowling at the plaque bearing the name she would soon take. They went in. It was decorated in a deep purple, which pleased them both, for it wasn't either nor any of the house colours. The gorgeous, king-size bed was piled high with cushions and pillows, and the duvet and drapes were a lighter shade of purple that accented the room. There was a bedside table, wardrobe and bookshelf on each side of the room, and a door at the back. Curious, Scorpius opened it, discovering a rather large bathroom. It had a large bath as well as a power shower, sink and toilet. There was a large cupboard with three shelves, one with essentials, and two empty- one for each of them. He didn't notice Rose coming in behind him. She tapped him sharply and said,

"We have to go outside. Somebody already broke a rule or something…"

They walked into the corridor, finding that they were the last out. McGonagall was taking a register.

"The Malfoys? Finally. OK, I'm just here to bid you a good first night and tell you something. So, no, none of you have broken a rule yet, for there are none set. We believe you are responsible enough to get along. As some-one wise once said, you are all old enough and ugly enough to know what is right and what is not. It is now getting late, so you can go to bed now. Have a good night."

McGonagall blushed slightly at the last two sentences of her speech.

While other couples chatted and held hands on the way to their dorms, Scorpius and Rose trudged silently. He broke the silence when they got to their room, saying,

"Do you want to change in the bathroom?"

Rose blushed and nodded. She scooped up her clothes and went in. Scorpius chuckled and stripped his clothes, before pausing and realising who he was sharing a bed with, and putting on a pair of silk green pyjama trousers.

By the time Rose came out of the bathroom, Scorpius just needed to brush his teeth. When she saw him, she scowled.

"Can't you wear a top?"

Scorpius smirked. "I sleep like this, handle it." He went in and brushed his teeth. He mulled his thoughts over as he brushed each individual tooth. She actually has a nice body, and she's okay, he thought. I can deal with this. He went back in, and saw that she was right on the edge of the bed. With the faintest sigh of disappointment, Scorpius got on the edge of his side and flicked his wand, turning out the lights in the room.

_xxx_

Scorpius woke early the next morning with something heavy against his chest, and his arm twisted uncomfortably around something. His eyes adjusted, and he realised he and Rose had curled up in the night. With a slight smile, he moved her so he could get out of bed without waking her. It was Sunday, so there was no need to wake her just yet, not until breakfast. He slipped out into the bathroom to wash and change with a smile on his face…

**A/N: Please review! Andddd… as an incentive,** **here's a sneak peak of chapter 4 (because normally, I wouldn't have written the next one when posting, but I have today, so I thought I would give you guys a treat!)**

"_**When Rose came out, she was modestly dressed in light green skinny jeans and a dusty pink hoodie. Scorpius stared at her for a few seconds, before snapping back to reality. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Sam came out of his own dorm.**_

"_**Sup, Malfoys? Dom doesn't want waking for another hour. Wanna get breakfast?"**_

_**Glad for the break in the tension, they walked down to the Great Hall, Sam chatting about Dominique- Rose's cousin, of course- and the couple subdued."**_

**That's all your getting! Watch out for it in few days!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rose and Scorp, Always?

**A/N: This one is quite interesting… I know a few of you will think that Scorpius and Rose's feelings are going faster than expected, but it's easier for the story.**

Chapter 4

By the time Rose awoke, Scorpius was washed, dressed and hungry. Drowsy with sleep, she had padded into the bathroom, and she had been in there for about ten minutes. They hadn't spoken yet, and Rose hadn't even looked at him yet. Scorpius knew this meant he ought to stay away or at least keep some distance. He had decided to not mention the position they had been in when he woke up- it was slightly embarrassing, considering that she hated him.

When Rose came out, she was modestly dressed in light green skinny jeans and a dusty pink hoodie. They weren't tight, but they curved over her body in the right way. Scorpius stared at her for a few seconds, before snapping back to reality. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Sam came out of his own dorm.

"Sup, Malfoys? Dom doesn't want waking for another hour. Wanna get breakfast?"

Glad for the break in the tension, they walked down to the Great Hall, Sam chatting about Dominique- Rose's cousin, of course- and the couple subdued. When they reached the entrance, Rose went to part from the boys, before they remembered the new table rule. They found their new table easily- Philippe and Hannah were completely oblivious to the rest of the Hall, happily making out over the scrambled eggs. Just before they got to the table, they watched as McGonagall walked past, tutting under her breath and shot a quick spell at them, Soersumer **(A/N: Apart in Latin, so the spell works for kissing couples or breaking up arguments), **and made her way up the Staff table, where many of the teachers had either been revolted or looked mildly amused. The couple still had dazed looks as Sam, Scorpius and Rose took seats at the table. Looking disgusted, Rose took her usual breakfast: two English muffins spread with butter, a scoop of scrambled eggs and hot chocolate. After scanning the table and considering his options, Scorpius took the same as Rose, but with pumpkin juice. He didn't like hot chocolate, how can some-one mess with a simple chocolate bar? Scorpius simply didn't understand some Muggle stuff.

Sam, however, took a large full English and eyed the couple knowingly. They were getting there, he knew. Just as long as Scorp doesn't mess up and she stays calm, it was only a matter of time before they were the ones snogging amongst the breakfast stuffs. Ha, if Dom would only get up for breakfast, they would too. Their whole table would be at it! He laughed as he took some bacon sandwiches for Dom, to take back up to their dorm.

Scorpius eyed Rose warily. He had made a discovery whilst he had been in the shower that morning, which had made him exuberant, but then he realised two things: she hated him, and his father hated her. (But the second wasn't quite as bad, because they were getting married whether Rose or Draco liked it or not.) He deflated after that. Now, he was sitting next to her, his crush, his hater, his _fiancée _silently, eating the same breakfasts. He sighed.

"…Do you want to do anything today? I-mean-just-to-get-to-know-each-other-but-if-you-d on't-want-to-it's-OK-I-don't-care." Rose said, all in one breath. Scorpius, mildly shocked, smiled and told her, "I'd love to." She smiled brightly- Scorpius thought she was so much prettier when she smiled- and slowly stood up.

"So I'll meet you back here in about a half hour?"

Scorpius smiled slightly and nodded.

This could be an interesting date- no, outing, he reminded himself. He finished his muffin and left the Hall, wondering what to wear.

_xxx_

Half an hour later, Scorpius walked back down to the Great Hall. He could see Rose in the distance, and she looked… She looked beautiful. As he drew closer, he could see that she was wearing purple robes, but shorter. They were like dress robes, but more casual. Perfect. They were embroidered with stars in a thin golden thread. Underneath she was wearing a pair of leggings and a purple, long-sleeved top. Scorpius, after a few minutes deliberation, had decided on emerald dress robes, and you would think the two colours would clash, but when he got beside her, it was apparent that they didn't. Together, they looked amazing.

"You look… Beautiful, Rose…" Scorpius said shyly as he reached her. She blushed prettily, not clashing with the well know Weasley hair at all.

"Thanks… You look great, as well…"

They stood for a moment, before setting off.

"So, where exactly are we going? I mean, I don't mind, but it would be nice to know…" He asked her. She considered for a moment before answering.

"I was thinking we could go to The Three Broomsticks? It'll be quieter than usual, it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend. I got special permission from Professor McGonagall. Is that okay with you?" Scorpius nodded in agreement, and they walked off again, not speaking for a moment, just enjoying the sunlight and each other's company as they walked through the grounds. After a moment's debate, Scorpius reached out his hand. Rose took it, still not saying anything. They approached Hogsmeade and Scorpius turned to her.

"Is there anywhere you want to go first? I'd like to buy you a bit of a gift, just a welcome to the Malfoys…"

Rose looked shocked for a moment. Where had cold, hard Malfoy gone that had been there for all those years? Why was he now loving, kind Scorpius? She shook her thoughts off.

"You don't have to… But if you insist…"

He did insist, obviously, because Rose found herself in Dalton's, the poshest jewellery shop in the Wizarding world, only a minute later, mesmerised by all the bracelets, earrings and necklaces on display. Coming up behind her, Scorpius whispered into her ear.

"You can have anything you want… Any price, it doesn't matter…" Rose glanced up at him. He now had his arms around her waist. It felt un-natural, but it felt… nice, somehow.

"But… I can't take your money, this stuff all costs over a thousand galleons!"

Scorpius chuckled. "Rose, not being conceited, but the Malfoy fortune is over a million galleons, now. I don't sweat it, and I asked Father anyway, so it's all fine. Pick something pretty for yourself, please?"

He saw her soften slightly, and pull away from him. She grabbed his hand and began to look around the store. She saw some gorgeous things, silver and ruby necklaces, emerald and platinum charm earrings, but she knew what she wanted, at the final cabinet. It was a silver charm bracelet, and you could buy and choose different charms for it. She tugged on Scorpius's hand, whom was looking rather bored by this point, but was being very gentleman-like. He saw what she was looking at, and called over an assistant. Tori, her name was, by the look of it.

"Yes sir, we can fit it to your girlfriend's wrist. Which charms would you like on it?"

Rose felt a jolt of something nice in her stomach as Tori said she was his girlfriend. When Scorpius looked over at her, she thought for a moment.

"I think… A little book, a star, a wand, a broomstick and… a heart, engraved if you can do that?" Tori nodded and Rose said, "Could it say R+S on it?"

When the price was ringed up, and Scorpius handed over 1200 galleons, Rose tried to stop him. Scorpius just shook her off, telling her again about the Malfoy fortune. They thanked Tori, and left for the Three Broomsticks.

They had a Butterbeer each, laughing and chatting, before walking back up to the castle. When they reached their room, Rose went to change. But tonight, they weren't on opposite sides. Scorpius had his arm around her, and she was cuddled into his chest. It was one of those picture-perfect moments…

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, it was ready agesssss ago, but my internet hasn't been working at all for like 2or 3 weeks :(… The outing was going to be a separate chapter, but they would have been really short, so here's a longer chapter. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast in Bed and Quarrels

Chapter 5

The next morning, Rose woke up early for class. She decided that Scorpius could have ten minutes more while she showered. She smiled when she thought about their "outing". It had been great, amazing even. She continued to remember everything as she took her usual quick hair wash and shower. After getting dressed, she went back into the bedroom to wake up Scorpius. He was sound asleep, smirking that trademark Malfoy smirk that Rose used to hate but had come to love. She shook him, but it didn't work. She tickled him, but he still didn't stir. She even cast _muffliato _and bellowed down his ear. Still a sound Scorpius. (Say that five times fast!) She didn't know what to do. She sighed. But perhaps… yes, that could work, she thought. She kissed his forehead, and felt him stir slightly, and then kissed him softly on the nose. He wriggled. Then, the cheek. His forehead and nose again. Finally, he awoke.

"Morning beautiful," he said, drowsy with sleep. He pulled her down to his chest. She giggled, content, but pulled away.

"Scorp, you gotta get up. It's Monday. Breakfast then classes…"

He groaned, but got up. Ten minutes later, they were down in the Great Hall, chomping on what had become their trademark breakfasts. They watched McGonagall pick up some parchment and come to the front.

"Quick note to those involved in the new law- your RAM class today are individual sessions. Please find out your time and report to your session at the appropriate time, and tell the Professor of the lesson you will have to leave."

Rose and Scorpius found out that their time slot was during lunch, before setting off to their first lesson, double Potions. Most of the Professors had decided to get the marriage partners to sit and work together, to "bond". Scorpius and Rose made an impeccable Drought of Living Death, and finished half of their homework essays. Then, hand in hand, they set off for their Relationship and Marriage session. As they walked along in comfortable silence, Scorpius's mind was overworking. He knew he needed to talk to her about where they were. They had gone from enemies to in a relationship in a very short time. Too short a time, Scorpius thought. But he wanted to propose tomorrow night. He knew the RAM session would be about how they were getting along. He also knew, though, that it would be completely fine. Just like them.

"Mr Malfoy! Ms Weasley! Come in. Okay. So, hi, I'm Luna Scamander. Firstly, how are you guys getting along?"

The couple smiled at each other. "I think it's going amazing. We did hate each other, but now… We're together,"

That was Rose. She sat contented, entwining her fingers with Scorpius's. Luna smiled at the couple. She had had input on their pairing, and it was great to finally see them getting along, after all those years of their hatred towards the other.

"Okay. You seem fine, and you don't have any issues at the moment, so you can go. Feel free to come see me if you feel any need to. Bye now!"

They walked outside, only to see Parkinson and Thomas backed up against the wall, doing things Scorpius didn't even want to think about. He felt Rose stiffen beside him, and he pulled her closer.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve you. And you have me now."

She looked up at him, her mouth turning up into a small smile. Rose knew he was right. He normally was, she had realised. They walked to lunch, and sat at their table, happy with the company they each had.

_xxx_

The next day, Scorpius woke up first. They had a free period first lesson, but he knew Rose would want breakfast. He decided to surprise her. He turned her Muggle alarm clock off- he still didn't understand why she used it, but he had learnt how to use it because of how much it bugged him- and went down to the kitchens. He ordered their usual breakfasts, as well as a stack of bacon sandwiches, a selection of juices, and some scones, because anyone from Devon likes a good scone with jam and cream, even at 7am in the morning. (**A/N: I felt like making him from Devon. I do know where they are from, though.) **

He carried it all up to their dorm, and found Rose, just slowly awakening, in their bed. He deposited the food onto their table, so it was safe, before clambering into bed again.

"Rose? I've got breakfast in bed…"

She snuggled into him, and Scorpius put his arm around her. They sat up, and lazily, Scorpius waved his wand to get the food onto a tray, and cast _wingardium leviosa _to get the tray onto their laps. They ate their own plates, then shared the bacon sandwiches- which Rose conjured up some ketchup for- and the light, melt in your mouth scones. It was a perfect morning.

_xxx_

A few days after their day where they had breakfast together, Scorpius became one of those couples that began to have little quarrels here and there. Scorpius thought Rose had PMS- Rose thought Scorp was being a prat. Weird as it sounded, she wanted to get engaged! They'd fallen for each other, and he had to propose- whether they loved each other or not. He had until next week to propose, the Ministry had told him, and although it was forced, he wanted it to be perfect. Thomas had proposed to Parkinson at the breakfast table, with his face full of food and with no ring. She hadn't been impressed, naturally, but had no choice; she had to say yes. And she did, with a rather disgusted look on her face.

Rose thought he was scared. She knew he had the Malfoy family ring; she had found it in his drawer, whilst looking for his watch one morning.

Scorpius planned to take her out to a nice restaurant he knew, not far from Hogsmeade, and then to the park, where they would watch the sun set… And propose. It was rather daunting to him, in fact, but he had to do it, ready or not. He wanted to do it! She was the love of his life! He knew his plan was mildly cheesy, but he knew she would like it. He decided to do it on Monday.

The next day, Sunday, Scorpius tentatively asked Rose if she would accompany him the next day. She, though still annoyed, naturally said yes.

_xxx_

Scorpius was in Sam's dorm with his suit and two ties, having been kicked out by his beautiful girlfriend. He was trying to decide between the two; the red or the blue. Sam came in from the common room.

"Dude, just a date. Just a tie. Chill!" he said.

"No, I'm proposing!" Scorpius quickly whispered to his friend. The walls were quite thin, so he had to be careful. In a hushed whisper, he told his best friend his plan.

In the other room, Rose was getting ready. She wasn't sure, but thought-hoped-that he was going to propose. She didn't have a clue where they were going, and she really didn't mind…

**A/N: Awwww! Fluff. Next chapter will be the date… How will it go? **

**R&R, it's half term so should update by next Saturday. I won't say 5 reviews and then I will, cuz I can't guarantee, but that would be awesome!**


End file.
